The subject invention relates to a dynamic collapsible rotating toy, particularly to one that is full of fun and amusement, involving an interior sleeve set and an exterior sleeve set that are installed inside a base. The outside of the exterior sleeve set is inserted with decorative articles to suit the theme. An extension/retraction driving motor and a rotation driving motor are installed in the base to extend the interior and exterior sleeve sets out of the base, and to slowly rotate the interior sleeve sets and the exterior sleeve sets as well as the decorative articles hanging thereon by activating micro switches, and start the music and flash the lights. During the activated processes, optical control or voice control can be effected to change the status of rotation or turn on or off the music or lights, and by pressing the switch, the interior and exterior sleeve sets can be retracted inside the base and restored to their idle status.
Along with the advancement of technology and transportation, and more frequent exchanges of folk customs between countries, many festivals and occasions have become holidays to be shared and celebrated by many countries, such as Christmas, the Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, etc. To celebrate such occasions, various toys and gifts would be put on the market, which are bought by consumers to send to their friends to express their friendship, respect or love. The variety of gifts and toys on the market can be as wide as you think. But most of them are for static display and viewing enjoyment. We see very little dynamic toys and gifts. Consumers would find it difficult, if not impossible, to find an amusing dynamic toy.
In view of the above, the subject inventor has dedicated in the research, based on many years of rich experiences in the R&D and production of various toys and gifts. After repeated processes in drawing, test production, tests and amendments, the present inventor has finally come up with a "dynamic, collapsible, rotating toy" that is full of fun and amusement, that can be extended or retracted, rotate, play music and flash lights.
To enable a better understanding of the configuration, characteristics and performance of the subject invention, the following drawings are explained in details: